Darkness Always Has a Light
by biochemical
Summary: During the final battle Kagome loses three of her friends, and takes Sango, Shippo and Kirara to her era. But there's one little problem... Kagome's a demon. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone! Just to let you know, this chapter has been edited as of 4/28/2010. Enjoy!**

**Welcome to Darkness Always Has a Light**

_**Prologue**_

Why does fate always have to be so cruel? Why must everyone leave the people they supposedly love? I'll tell you why. It's because of the evil that resides in this world, that feed off the suffering of family and friends.

That's what happened to me, a once normal teenage girl that fell down a well, trying to defeat evil. It destroyed so many innocent lives. And all of this happened because of the legendary Shikon no Tama, in which I have the burden of being it's guardian and keeping it from falling in to the hands of evil itself.

Sure it looks innocent, and can grant a wish, but let me tell you this…not one wish that has been granted by the Shikon no Tama has brought good. It brings pain and suffering to the innocent. Just like what it did to five of my friends.

Inuyasha, a half dog demon. It all began with the Shikon. He fell in love with the priestess, Kikyou. Kikyou asked Inuyasha if he would turn human for her, so they could be together and she could be lifted of the burden of the Shikon no Tama.

But before they could do this they got tricked into believing each other betrayed them. Kikyou thought Inuyasha had stolen the Shikon from her, so she went after him. When she was fatally wounded she shot an arrow with the last of her strength, sealing Inuyasha to the God Tree. Kikyou's last request to her little sister was to have the jewel burned with her body.

But this was all Naraku's doing, an evil half demon seeking the power of the Shikon.

During the final battle he gave his life to save me.

Shippo, a kitsune kit. His father was killed by the Thunder Brothers, because of a Shikon shard. He was left orphaned, and so he joined are group. Over time he became like a son to me.

During the final battle he died protecting me. He was such a brave kit. And most of all, it was all because of the damn Shikon no Tama.

Miroku, a perverted monk with a curse in his right hand a wind tunnel that can suck up almost anything in it's path. The curse was passed down to every male born in his family, and was caused by Naraku. He also joined are group on the quest to find the Shikon shards.

Sango, who was from a long lineage of demon hunters. She, her family, and some close friends had been sent on a mission to a castle far away from her village to destroy a demon. Shortly after the demon was destroyed though, her brother was possessed by another demon and began to slaughter everyone they had come with them.

At the time they didn't know that though. It wasn't until the demon slayer had to do battle with her little brother that she saw the thread leading back to the king of the castle. She than realized that the king had been killed and an impostor was in his place.

Kicking her little brother to get him out of the way, she headed over to where the king was. However he knew that she knew his true identity so he told the guards to kill both her and her brother while he released his hold on her brother. The men shot them with arrows just as the prince came out and killed his supposed father.

However, Sango wasn't dead. She was nursed back to stable health by the prince for payment of the horrid deed. It was then that she found out her village had been slaughtered by the half demon, or so she thought.

She later found out it was the demon that we where currently chasing that had slaughtered her village. So she joined are group, in the quest for vengeance as well as the quest for the shards.

During that time we became best friends. I admired her confidence, and she was the stongest woman that I had ever come across. During the final battle she had to watch the man she loved being slaughtered while protecting her. Miroku was slaughtered by Naraku.

_The stench of blood was heavy in the air. Demon and human remains lay scattered and drenched in blood, where a grassy field once was._

_Kagome watched as Miroku pushed Sango out of the way, to take the blow that was meant for her. The tentacle went right through his stomach, causing him to fall forward. The tentacle retreated to it's master, but not without leaving a gaping hole in the monk's stomach. Sango called out in horror while running to his side, "Miroku! No!" The strong demon slayer looked like a part of her died just then. Kagome would never forget the adoring look the slayer gave her monk._

_"Sango-chan, you called me...by my name." He gurgled, blood starting to pool into his mouth. He was already starting to have difficulty breathing, and as he coughed, his eyes cleanched shut in pain._

_"Of course I did Miroku-kun." She gently cradled the upper part of his body in her lap, and her fingers traced the monk's jaw. Tears were rolling down the slayer's cheeks. Sango knew his wound was fatal._

_"Sango-chan. I want you to know that I-I love you…" He whispered. Reaching out a trembling hand, he clutched her hand in his._

_"I love you too, Miroku." The slayer leaned down, the hair spilling down over her shoulder onto Miroku's chest. She kissed him ever so gently, and her tears wet his face. Then, he started to cough violently, and Kagome couldn't look any longer. But a minute later, she knew Miroku had passed on because her friend's wail broke Kagome's composure._

_Before Kagome had a chance to react, an orange blur jumped in front of her. A demon screeched, and catapoulted the small figure aside with it's powerful tail._

_"Shippo!" She screamed, and in outrage, she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and pulled back. The arrow crackled with pure energy, and she let it fly. It hit the ugly horned demon square in the chest, and she was left with it's screech as it turned into dust._

_"Nobody hurts my Shippo and gets away with it." She muttered fiercely. She then ran over to where Shippo lay in a crumpled heap._

_"Okaa-san...I'm scared…" He whimpered. She took him in her arms and cradled him to her chest, gently brushing his auburn bangs away from his sticky forhead._

_"It's ok Shippo, I'm here." She soothed, while blinking back her tears._

_"I love you okaa-san…" His voice barely above a whisper, but he fell unconcious before she could reply. Kagome quickly checked his pulse, and she was satisfied that he would be alright._

_"I love you too, Shippo." She whispered softly as she placed one last kiss on her son's forehead. She got up, and running a few metres, she laid him gently on the ground. A couple tears escaped her eyes as she got up, and grabbed her hamaya._

_Kagome was relieved that Shippo was okay, but her heart clenched in sorrow for her fallen comrade. She was notching an arrow to shoot at another demon, when Inuyasha's terrified voice reached her ears, "Kagome, behind you!" She just turned to see a figure clad in red block the youkai's claws from slicing her in half, but Inuyasha took the hit, the claws went right through his chest right below the heart. Kagome watched in horror as the demon slowly took out his blood stained claws causing it to make a slurping sound and the blood to run freely._

_Time seemed to slow as Inuyasha dropped to his knees, falling face down into the blood stained earth. Notching another arrow quickly, she barely had to think of having her arrow engulfed in the purifying energy. The demon made a dash for her, and it bared it's grotesque yellow fangs. When the arrow was released, it landon with a thud right between it's eyes, and then disinigrated to dust. She rushed forward to Inuyasha's side and turned him over, fear overwhelming her body._

_Inuyasha golden eyes tried to focus on the girl above him. "Please don't cry, Kagome. I hate when girls cry," He rasped weakly, a clawed hand trying to minimize the flow of blood coming from the large wound._

_"Please don't die, Inuyasha. I'll have nothing to live for…" She whispered, tears clouding her vision. She tried to blink to clear her eyes, but it only resulted in the droplets splattering onto the front of Inuyasha's fire rat kimono._

_"Stupid girl, you have your family. Don't worry about me. I just want you to be safe." He tried smiling up at her, but winced in pain._

_"I know." She looked at him worriedly. He was sickly pale, and she noticed the blood pooling underneath him. At this rate... she didn't want her mind to dwell on it. Kagome wiped the blood off of his face with her already dirty sleeve._

_"Promise me that you'll go back to your time."_

_She sobbed, "I promise."_

_"Good. I want you to know that I love you. Now quit your c-cry-ing." He gasped out, the pain almost becoming unbearable. He closed his eyes. "Hey! Don't you dare leave me, you jerk! Don't go!" Kagome grabbed his chin, giving his face a pat. _

_"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Come on, wake up." She cried, her tears spilling down her cheaks freely now. "I love you too." She cupped his clammy face into her hands, and lightly brushed her lips against his. "Goodbye." His breathing stopped and his ki vanished, his eyelids relaxing. His body relaxed in her arms. It looked like he was finally at peace._

_Kagome began to sob harder as she clutched Inuyasha's body to her own as it began to rain. There was a loud thunder clap in the distance. It illumintated the dead corpses of demons littering the field._

_The young miko gently lay her love on the ground and got up, wiping her tears away. Rage burned in her brilliant hazel eyes.._

_"Naraku! If you truly want the rest of the Jewel's shards, come and face me, you coward!" She howled, hatred clearly detected in her voice. A cruel and haunting laugh echoed the battlefield as he came forward, about thirty feet in front of the raged miko._

_"Kukukuku…Ah ah ah, my little shrine maiden, no need to get angry now. Although I suppose it is because I killed two three friends, is it not?" He taunted while meeting his own crimson orbs with warm brown ones._

_"Bastard, how dare you talk about my friends that way, they didn't deserve to die! Now I will avenge my friend's deaths. You're going to die because of the horrible things that you have done, Naraku!" She screamed and knew no more. Her warm kind eyes glowed and lost their color. The miko's body began to glow an eerie white, while her wet raven tresses whipped behind her. Her aura flared with enormous power, and it crackled with purifying energy. The rain seemed to come down harder like miniature needles, and a clap of thunder boomed over the battlefield. One would say she looked like an angel, but others knew better. She was deadly._

_'How can this be?' Naraku wondered, grimacing as her pure aura laced with energy, grazed against his own._

_Then it was like in slow motion. Her body convulsed, and their was a strong pulse in the air. It was similar to the after shock of a nuclear bomb, and then the field drowned in blinding white light. The waves of energy hit Naraku hard._

_"You will not kill me this easily, my little miko. Until we meet again…" Naraku sneered, and he disinigrated into nothing but ash._

_The time traveler lost conciousness, and crumpled to the muddy earth. The slayer, amazed at what had just happened, numbly went over to the unconcious Shippo and picked him up. Kirara limped over to Kagome, and with the help of Sango, she got the miko slumped over Kirara. With the rain pounding on their backs, they slowly made their way back to the village._

Now you know what happened during the final battle. Inuyasha died protecting me, and so did my adoptive son, Shippo. Miroku died while taking the blow that was meant for Sango. Me, Sango, and Kirara where the only ones to survive the battle. It is still a mystery on how Kirara survived the purifying blast.

Little did I know that our journey had just begun.


	2. Chapter One: Demon Revealed

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho, and no one would believe me even if I did, ne?

_**Darkness Always Has a Light**_

**Chapter Two**

_Demon Revealed_

_----------_

When Kagome and Sango ceased there sobbing, they got up with the help of Kirara. They were bruised and battered, and they're clothes where beyond repair.

Kagome's school uniform top was barely covering her. Her skirt wasn't as bad but it had a rip going up the left side, and she had two cuts on her right shoulder forming an X shape, she also had a large gash going up her side, that was bleeding heavily. She also had other minor bruises and cuts, her hair was matted with blood, and she had puffy red eyes from crying. Her face was smudged with mud and had a small cut on her left temple.

Sango's taijiya outfit had a sleeve missing and a long open gash from her left shoulder going down to the front, right side if her waist, it was also bleeding. Her right cheek was smudged with mud, from her attempt at wiping her tears away. She also had many other numerous cuts as well. She also had puffy eyes from crying also.

Sango helped Kagome mount Kirara. "Sango..do you...do you want to come live with me in my era?" Kagome whispered, her voice hoarse from when she had been sobbing. A twinge of hope sparked in her now dead, lifeless eyes. "I suppose it couldn't hurt since..I have no family here anymore." Sango replied, sounding sorrowful as she whispered the last part.

"Oh, Sango...they would want you to be happy. How about this, when we get to my era, I can introduce you to the modern technology, and I can enrol you in my school. How does that sound?" Kagome said while trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

"Yes that would be nice…" Sango replied, a small smile tugging the taijiya's lips. "But I would like to head to my old village. We could stay for a few months and I can train you a little, repair my boomerang, and get some extra weapons." She added.

"No problem," replied Kagome with a smile of her own. With the mood lightened a bit, Sango mounted Kirara with Kagome and took to the air, to the old taijiya village.

The trio had stayed at the old Tajiya village for 10 months. Sango had asked Kagome be a fellow tajiya, and was taught the way of the tajiya. She mastered her archery, and could fire an arrow 15 times, and get it perfect every time. She was taught how to launch and retrieve her own bone boomerang, but the straps where black leather, while Sango's was brown leather. She was taught many different techniques with a katana. She improved in her self-defence also. She was taught the way of the taijiya, basically. Let's just say Sango was like a second Genkai. At some points Kagome would get caught muttering 'slave driver' under her breath, resulting in her doing 30 push ups from the said slayer.

The odd thing was that as the months went by, Sango noticed (well, it was kinda hard _not _to notice, mind you) that Kagome had inhuman strength, agility, stamina, and senses. The only problem was that it _was_ inhuman.

Sango had been teasing Kagome one afternoon, about Hojo, and she ' accidentally ' lit Sango's kamono on fire. Thank kami-sama she _wasn't _wearing her taijiya armor, or Kagome would have to face Sango's wrath. And it was scary. That was proof enough that Kagome was not just a miko, and that was just the beginning of Sango's worries.

Her 'powers' were steadily growing, and where completely out of control. Especially when her temper began to rise. So of course, Sango being the nice person that she was, went to find a teacher who could help Kagome control her abilities. And guess who Kagome's new sensei was? One word. Flea.

Yep, Sango found Myouga and asked if he could find out what demon Kagome was, (if she was one) and how to control her demonic powers. She didn't need to train her miko powers because Kaede already trained her before the final battle, except for her terrible aim in archery which Sango kindly took care of (snortslavedrivercough, whistles innocently)

_-Flash back-_

_"Hmm…" Myouga murmered thoughtfully, as he examined Kagome. "Can you light anythingf on fire, Lady Kagome?"_

_"I already told you don't call me 'Lady', anyways yes, but not at will." Kagome muttered impatiently, as she tapped her foot on the wood of one of the taijiya's huts._

_"What do you feel like when it happens? And what else can you do?" Myouga asked, still examining Kagome, well her neck, anyways._

_"Well when I accidentally set Sango-chan's kamono on fire was when I was very angry, and I think I glared at her but I don't know. But the next minute her kamono was aflame...she said that my eyes flashed red or something right before it happened. And I've had my finger's light on fire too, but it didn't hurt or," she smacked her neck quickly, "anything. And didn't I tell you _not_ to suck my blood like I was a free buffet or something?" Kagome muttered as she watched with a satisfied smirk as Myouga drifted to the floor._

_"Yes well I couldn't help myself, you taste delicious!" Myouga replied dreamily as he eyed Kagome's neck again. He also noted Kagome was more snappish and easier to anger than usual. "Anyways, is there anything else?" he asked pleasantly, snapping his gaze to Kagome's blue and crimson eyes. Wait, _crimson?_ Weren't they _all_ blue?_

"_Not that I'm aware of, no…" Kagome replied, deep in thought._

"_Interesting." Myouga stated, as he wen't into a trance like state, pondering it._

_"What? That's _it!_ Oh no you don't! What the hell am I?" Kagome screeched, as the temperature in the room began to rise, along with her temper._

_"Whoa, calm down _Kagome._ Now I do have a theory of what you might be but I never would of thought it possible." Myouga pleaded as he began to sweat. "Then _what _am I?" Kagome asked, eyeing Myouga wearily, her mood doing a complete 1'80._

_Myouga sweat dropped at her mood swing. "Well considering you appear pyrokinetic…no…but it's impossible…" Myouga muttered to himself rather than Kagome._

_"What?" Kagome asked curious to what the answer was._

"_You, being able to control fire ...and being a miko…" Myouga sighed. "Well I guess it is possible since your proof…anyways, I think you are a fire apparition and a miko, if that's even possible." Myouga whispered with a sigh as he glanced at the miko/demon._

_There was dead silence, then, "But how is it not possible?" Kagome asked, pacing up and down._

_"Since you are a fire apparition and a miko, the holy energy that miko's use to purify demons should purify the demon blood running through you veins but it's…not." Myouga eyebrows knitted together in confusion._

"_Then my miko powers should have purified the demon blood already…right?" Kagome whispered as she paused a moment to look at the flea demon._

_Myouga nodded and added, "Yes but since your still alive, I think the holy energy has found peace with your demon blood somehow. I'm sorry, but I can't help you any further."_

_"Wait, Myouga!" Kagome called pleadingly as she watched Myouga hop on the window ledge and disappear into the night._

_-End of flash back-_

Ever since that night Kagome had Sango help her train her new demonic powers, her appearance also had altered slightly over the few months.

Her once sapphire eyes that were specked with crimson, was now all crimson and mixed with gold, which seemed to capture you within it's fiery depths. Her raven hair remained unchanged, and never lost it's blue sheen, and her teeth had become sharper and she now had sharp canines. Her nails had grown longer and sharper to resemble claws, and her hands became slender but strong. Her eyesight had gotten sharper and her sense of smell enhanced, and strength that could also rival Inuyasha if he was of course, alive.

Sometimes Kagome would ask herself silently, _'Does my mother even know?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Ideas are welcomed if you want to give a shout. PLEASE REVIEW! You get a cookie if you do. 8)

P.S. Who do you think Sango should be paired with? -

**PLESE REVIEW!**

_'Till my next update my pretties,_

-Raini


	3. Chapter Two: Surprise!

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Wow…71 reviews? Holy shit…I am so happy right now! I love you guys so much! All my reviewers rock! Well, here's your long awaited chappy! Enjoy.

_**Darkness Always Has a Light**_

**Chapter Three**

_Surprise!_

_----------_

Sunlight shown through the branches of the forest as the morning dew dripped off of the luscious green leaves of trees and flowers from almost every colour of the rainbow bloomed, making the surrounding area look like paradise for humans and creatures of all kinds.

It was almost mid-morning when a pretty blue song bird tweeted and chirped away a song from a branch of an ancient tree, better known as the Goshinboku. Unseen at just a first glance, but if you looked closely at one of the branches, hidden behind many leaves was two twin pools of the exact same colour as blood with what looked like chipped fools gold around the slightly dilated pupils. The orbs belonged to a face once you ripped your eyes away from its gaze, and actually look at whom they belonged to. They were softened once they spied the little bird.

A small smile graced the lips of the young demon miko as she observed the little winged fellow, enjoying it's song. Adjusting her grip on the branch, she went to rest her deadly clawed hand on the smaller branch above her but rustled the branches instead by accident. The bird stopped singing immediately and it's beady black eyes panicked before it took off into the sky, fading into the distance in a frenzy.

Kagome pouted childishly from her perch high up in the branches and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. She was actually interested by the bird, but maybe the boring summer days were starting to get to her.

Her dim-mood was soon crushed only to be replaced with giddiness as a small blue and purple butterfly fluttered in front of her face and landed on her nose. Startled, she tried to look at the beautiful insect while going cross-eyed in the process.

"Ah-ah-ah-choo!" Rang through the forest, causing all the birds within a kilometre radius to fly off from they're perches. Kagome sneezed, making the butterfly disappear somewhere else in the branches of the God Tree. Scowling in disappointment she was about to shift her position when she lost her grip on the branch and fell backwards.

"Whoa, whoa!" She screeched, scratching at the branch within reach but failed miserably at her attempt to stay off of the ground.

She fell onto the hard earth in an ungraceful heap. So much for demon reflexes. Groaning, she rolled over onto her stomach and heard the crunching of feet a few feet away. There was muffled laughter and then the person decided to speak.

"Really, you're becoming more clumsier than a newborn cub of a sort. I could hear you from miles away." The feminine yet strong voice was filled with amusement and Kagome could practically feel the amused stare. The young demon-in-training bristled at these words.

"Shut it, Sango. In case you've forgotten, _I'm _the one who is being trained. And I can't help it if I didn't know I was a demon when I was little so I could train properly." She retorted, scowling up at the slayer. Sango just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, I came to retrieve you because the tea and 'snack' as you call it is ready and I want to spar with you to find out how well you have improved." The young woman said blandly, obviously ignoring Kagome's last statement although she ruined the image when she rolled her eyes.

At this, Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet and quickly adjusted her blue and black kimono. "Good, because I'm starved!" Kagome grinned, already walking past Sango and down the path towards the village. They had left the old taijiya village about a week ago so they could start preparing to go back to Kagome's era.

The slayer sighed at her friend's mood swings but smiled none the less, and soon followed in suit. After about a ten minute walk, they arrived back in the village but all was silent. When Naraku had attacked the village, everyone had been killed but if there had been any survivors they would have abandoned the village a long time ago so Kagome and Sango were the only ones there.

XxXxXxXxX

Inside one of the repaired huts, Kagome and Sango sat cross-legged opposite of each other around a small low table. Sango was sipping her tea casually, while Kagome had already finished hers and had just finished off her last bread biscuit. She licked the crumbs off of her lips, letting anyone who was watching, a glimpse of her sharp fangs.

"Kami, you take forever." The miko demon whined, resting her chin on the wooden table's ledge. "Well, rushing to spar so soon, huh?" Sango asked, breaking out into a sly smile.

Kagome's ruby and gold eyes narrowed in suspicion as alarm bells went off in her head. "Yeah, what of it?" She asked, watching the slayer carefully.

"Oh, nothing." Sango replied innocently, her grin widening as she set down her teacup.

Having almost no time to react, Kagome spied something silver in the sleeve of Sango's lavender and green kimono, and the split second before it could have sliced her neck, she caught it between two clawed fingers. Kagome's eyes had widened considerably as she gaped at the slayer that was looking at her, impressed.

"Very good! To be honest, I didn't know if you could block it or not." Sango chirped cheerfully, standing up from her sitting position.

"You didn't know if I could block it or not? You could have succeeded and sliced my neck open, slayer!" Kagome screeched, the sound shrill to the ears as Sango winced but continued to smile anyway. Kagome had only called her slayer a few times, usually when she was angry or annoyed. This time, she was definitely angry.

"Shall we spar?" The taijiya asked Kagome, with an amused look on her face. Kagome growled out a 'Yes' and she followed Sango out of the hut.

XxXxXxXxX

It was about a half an hour into battle before "Hiraikotsu!" was shouted and an impressive sized boomerang sliced through the air, taking down trees in the process. The large weapon spun around and was aimed at the young miko demon who was in it's path.

Kagome's eyes widened before she threw herself onto the dry and cracked earth and the boomerang almost skimmed her back, making the dust-like dirt rise up. She coughed as she pulled herself back up to her feet and glared at the smirking taijiya who had caught the weapon gracefully, while skidding a few feet back.

"Not bad. But that was just a warm up." Sango grinned, just before she perfectly schooled her features into an emotionless mask and her brown eyes hardened.

With speed only a trained fighter could posess, her right hand flew to the handle of her katana at her side, unsheathing it in a blink of an eye before she launched herself at the red and golden eyed she-demon.

Having almost no time to react to this as well, Kagome leaned so far to the side that if she wasn't a demon, she'd fear she would fall over and just as this though crossed her mind, she gulped as she heard the sharp hiss the blade made as it almost caught her side. Growling, she narrowed her eyes at the slayer before she too, unsheathed her practice katana.

Sango spun around, and swung her blade towards Kagome but was met with the sound of steal clanging against steel as the two katana's met rather violently, the miko demon wincing slightly at the horrible sound the weapons made.

Kagome's eyes filled with determination as beads of sweat rolled down her forhead and temples, the summer sun finally starting to show it's unmerciful heat. Her knees buckled slightly as the apparition tried to dig her toes into the earth in an effort to gain any source of friction against her strong apponant.

Oh yes, Kagome was not ashamed to admit that the taijiya was stronger than her. On the contrary, the miko demon would still respect Sango if they were not friends to begin with

The demon slayer grinded her teeth together, tightening her jaw. Withdrawing her muscles, she suddenly gave a hard push against the katana which sent her friend stumbling back a few feet before she collapsed onto the ground, spread eagled. Kagome faught to calm her breathing that was coming out in short pants as she tilted her head backwards so that she viewed an upside down smirking Sango.

Kagome pouted at her best friend, waving a hand in the air lazily. "You officially beat me, mostly because of this blasted heat, I should remind you. I feel like I can drink a whole entire lake." She giggled, he cheeks flushed from the heat. Sango gave an unladylike snort.

"You really need to work on your stamina, I hope you know. You won't last five minutes with someone stronger than me." Sango stated, almost in a motherly tone so that Kagome would not get insulted.

"Yeah, yeah." The miko demon grunted as she rolled over onto her hands and knees, pulling herself off of the ground and began to brush off the dirt off of her already dirty kimono. She eyed her clothing and frowned. "So much for staying clean." She mumbled to herself, but then a blinding smile lit up her face as she started back to the hut, skipping happily.

Sango, meanwhile, looked at her best friend and comrad weirdly before shaking her head, a slightly amused smile on the slayers lips.

"We have to get ready things for the move to my era!" Kagome sang back over her shoulder giddily before she turned around and stopped her skipping only to start walking backwards. "Oh Sango! You'll love it there, I swear. There's lot's of cute boy's in my time too." Kagome grinned, winking at the Slayer who flushed bright red.

"Kagome! How indecent! Is everone in your time a-as, um, straightforward as you?" This was asked and Kagome smiled and told her about her time, and how her friends would drag her to places to go shopping and boy watching, and how there were tons of celebrities whose fans publicly showed their affection for them and so on.

Sango had loved Miroku, yes. But she also accepted that no matter how much she mourned for him, it wasn't going to bring him back, no matter how much she cried and screamed. She had accepted it and hoped to move on. Some day. Yes, she did miss him, but he was in the past and she needed to focus on the future. Literally.

XxxXxXxXxXxX

It was night fall now, and Kagome and Sango had spent the day gathering clothing and items, and some feudal herbs that they had grew over time, using Kagome's large yellow backpack that she hadn't used in a _long _time to pack the items.After everything was ready, the young miko demon hoisted the pack onto her shoulders, almost stumbling back in surprise, but she kept her balance with determination.

Sango had of course, her large boomerang strapped to her bag as usually and she was carrying a small sack with some of her personal items that she had wanted to bring to Kagome's time.

Once they had arrived at the clearing, they stopped at the old Bone Eaters well. Kagome sighed, plopping down onto the ledge of the well, glancing wearily into it's dark depths. Kaede had taught her a few simple spells for sealing houses and entries, so she practiced it on the well. It wasn't much differant from a house, she did afterall, use it to get home. She closed her eyes and muttered a few obscenities while she did a few signs with her two index fingers. As soon as she finished an odd whistle was heard as the spell was deactivated from the well, unsealing it. A bright smile flit accross Kagome's features as she turned to Sango.

"Are you ready?" The apparition inquired softly, noticing the solemn look on her best friend's face. She was leaving the only life she knew, so it was to be expected., Kagome knew

The slayer seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts because her chestnut coloured eyes cleared and she flashed a breif smile at Kagome. The miko nodded and motion with her hand for Sango to come closer to the well, which Sango nodded at walked forward until she was side by side, both of the girls sitting on the ledge of the well.

Kagome grasped Sango's tanned wrist tightly, casting a worried glance at the tejiya. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." Sango responded, not missing a beat, her lips curving into a confident smile. '_Good bye Miroku.'_

Kagome nodded and faced the inside of the well, her grip now tightening almost painfully on Sango's wrist. _'Please Kami-sama, let this work.' _Raced through Kagome's head. The well had only let those with jewel shards and Inuyasha into the well, so she hoped Sango would be able to pass over to her time.

With that, they both pushed themselves off of the ledge, falling into the dark well, and a flash of blue light showed breifly before the well went normal again.

_'I love you. I'll say it only once. Because it's my time to move on, koi._

_'So, I'll see you when it's my time to leave, okay? Don't wait up for me.'_

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Tada! Aren't you guys proud of me? D I had a writers locks but inspiration struck me to finish this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. ;D Oh, and the last though there...guess who it belonged to? It's easy, come on. XDD And I can't beleive it! You guys still stuck with me? O.o;; Thanks for not giving up on this story, my lovely reviewers! I hope you like it.

_Tata for now! Xoxoxox_

_-Raini_


	4. Author's Note!

Author's Note:

I am sad to say that when I started this story, I was younger and I didn't know how to complete a successful story. I'm sorry guys!

BUT I do have some good news. I have decided to continue this story, but it will be a kind of request fic...like say, you as a reviewer give me ideas or things you want to see happening in this fic. Give me some crazy stuff to work with, guys! I really do want to continue this story, and hopefully I will eventually come up with a more solid plotline for it. Okay? Okay. And I also want to let you guys know that I appreciate all the reviews you have given this story, and now, I am going to rest it's fate into your hands.

Tootles!

Xx Box


End file.
